Fwooper
by salviohexia
Summary: Algunos de los sucesos de Sherlock y John durante su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts.
1. Lechuzas

Para el reto 20 días Potter!lock del Foro_ I'm Sherlocked_.

* * *

**Fwooper**

**Capítulo 1. Lechuzas**

«A mí también me acaba de llegar la carta, por cierto, ¿qué traman con eso de la túnica de gala?, ¿tienes alguna idea? Bueno ya, no me distraigo: sí, vamos al Callejón Diagon mañana de una vez para aprovechar el tiempo y nada más concentrarnos en los mundiales.» ~JW

«Está bien, te veo mañana a medio día en frente de Flourish y Blotts. Así _tú_ te concentrarás en el Quidditch.

»La túnica de gala hay que llevarla para un evento formal que organiza el Ministerio en la escuela, todavía no sé de qué se trata, pero Mycroft me dio un estúpido discurso de lo "secreto e importante" que es cuando le pregunté. Seguro es algo aburrido.» ─SH

«Por favor, sé que incluso _tú_ vas a emocionarte una vez que estemos en el estadio. El ambiente en los partidos profesionales siempre es muy animado, muy activo, más cuando son juegos internacionales.

»¿Evento formal por parte del Ministerio? Esta vez te doy la razón: suena a que será muy aburrido.» ~JW

«Lo dudo mucho, muy apenas aguanto los partidos de Quidditch en Hogwarts. Asisto a ellos porque tú me obligas.» ─SH.

«Todavía estás enojado porque ganamos la Copa el año pasado, ¿verdad? Lo sabía, siempre lo supe.» ~JW

«En ocasiones como esta me pregunto seriamente porqué somos amigos.» ─SH

«Me amas, admítelo.» ~JW

Sherlock dejó la nota de John en el escritorio, juntó las puntas de sus dedos y se puso a pensar. Él sabía que John estaba jugando al escribir esas palabras, por supuesto, pero desde el año pasado Sherlock había descubierto que sentía _algo raro_ por John, algo que no sabía definir. Una horrible sensación de nervios, alegría y emoción cada que estaba a su lado. ¿Sería amor?

Negó con la cabeza. No podía ser amor. Para empezar porque John no le gustaba "de esa manera", y también porque él se había propuesto no dejarse guiar por sus sentimientos, eso era lo más estúpido que cualquiera podría hacer jamás.

Oyó un fuerte graznido mas no le puso atención.

No, eso tenía que ser algo distinto, tenía que haber una explicación lógica para lo que le sucedía. El problema era que había tenido tanto tiempo libre por las vacaciones que su cerebro comenzaba a gastarle malas bromas. "Ah, pero tú ya te sentías así antes de las vacaciones," le recordó una vocecita molesta que sonaba bastante como Mycroft. Sherlock agitó la cabeza queriendo apartar de esa manera sus pensamientos.

Se escuchó otro graznido, esta vez más alto y Sherlock se obligó a mirar a Gaia, la lechuza parda de John. Gaia estaba en la orilla del escritorio, moviendo agresivamente sus alas, llevaba otro pedazo de pergamino en el pico.

«Gaia regresó después de una hora sin respuesta… ¿eso significa que estás enojado conmigo? Más te vale que no, porque no he hecho nada esta vez.» ~JW

Sherlock sonrió. Ya solucionaría su problema cuando entraran de nuevo a clases, por lo pronto estaba seguro que no estaba enamorado de John.

* * *

nota 1. "de donde sherlock es onodera" debería ser el título

nota 2. mi cerebro como el de sherlock me está dejando morir. espero que se le quite lo pinche a la historia al pasar de los días.


	2. Sombrero Seleccionador

** Capítulo 2. Sombrero Seleccionador**

Como cada inicio de año, la ceremonia de Selección se estaba llevando a cabo en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. La Selección era un momento muy serio e importante para los estudiantes de primer año, por lo mismo el resto de los alumnos se portaban muy respetuosos y esperaban en silencio a que el chico o chica fueran asignados.

─Sherlock, ya basta.

─Y deja tú eso, por la forma en la que lleva el cabello ─Sherlock continuó. ─Todo en esa niña grita Hufflepuff ─sonrió cuando John se llevó ambas manos a la boca para evitar que su risa sonara muy fuerte.

Bueno, se suponía que el resto de los alumnos deberían ser respetuosos y callados.

─Qué tonto eres ─murmuró John─, no puedes saber a qué casa va a ir alguien sólo por la forma en cómo lucen. Para eso es el Sombrero, esa cosa ve dentro de tu mente o algo así.

─¡Shhh! ─pidieron unos Slytherins a John, de por sí enfadados porque un Gryffindor estaba en su mesa.

─No es por cómo se ven, es por cómo actúan.

Sherlock le hizo una seña a John para decirle que pusiera atención a lo que diría el Sombrero. John, incrédulo, puso la vista al frente de nuevo.

─¡Ya sé! ¡HUFFLEPUFF! ─torpemente, la niña de cabello rojo con la cola de caballo chueca, colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador en el taburete y se fue corriendo a tomar asiento al lado de sus compañeros que seguían chiflando y aplaudiendo.

Sherlock le preguntó a John que si estaba convencido, John insistió en que había sido mera suerte. La profesora McGonagall le pidió a Denis Creevey que pasara al frente.

─Gryffindor, obvio.

─¡Shhh! ─los compañeros de Sherlock volvieron a pedir silencio.

─¿Por qué lo crees?

Severus Snape y Minerva McGonagall les dirigieron una mirada severa a Sherlock y John. Sherlock acercó sus labios al oído de John para poder hablar sin ser escuchado por los demás, ignorando la fastidiosa voz en su cabeza que no paraba de repetir que el cabello de John olía bastante bien, Sherlock dio su explicación:

─Como puedes ver, Creevey se cayó al Lago mientras venía en camino hacia el castillo. Por la época del año el agua del Lago debió estar helada, además de oscura porque ya es de noche; pero eso no lo afectó en lo absoluto, sigue sonriendo, no está nervioso. Yo usaría una palabra distinta, mas la mayoría podría asegurar que eso es ser valiente, rasgo distintivo de Gryffindor. Desde que entró al Gran Comedor no ha dejado de ver a su hermano, que también está en Gryffindor, lo cual es un punto importante. No es regla, pero las probabilidades de que familiares queden en la misma casa es muy alta.

─¡GRYFFINDOR!

─Lo sabía. John, ¿estás bien? ─la cara de John estaba roja, y su mirada estaba fija en la mesa. ─¿John?

─Eh… sí. Sí. Todo bien… bien, muy bien.

Confundido porque no entendía el cambio de actitud de John, Sherlock no dijo nada más hasta que pasó la ceremonia de Selección.


	3. Poción multijugos

**Capítulo 3. Poción multijugos**

Molly Hooper, más nerviosa de lo usual, permaneció en marco de la puerta, vigilando a que nadie entrara a la desocupada aula de Pociones. Sabía que estaba haciendo algo totalmente incorrecto, pero ella deseaba entrar al Torneo de los Tres Magos, quería tratar de ganar los mil galeones, los necesitaba para su familia e* Irene Adler era la única alumna mayor que conocía que había aceptado introducir su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego. Era tan injusto, unos meses más y no tendría que aguantar algo como aquello. "Te ayudaré con gusto si tú haces lo mismo por mí" había dicho Adler. Molly había sido lo suficientemente ingenua como para creer que Irene Adler quería su ayuda para un proyecto especial de Encantamientos.

─Esto no es correcto ─balbuceó.

─Calla. Avísame si el profesor Snape se acerca.

Molly se asomó sobre su hombro para ver qué hacía Adler. Adler estaba inclinada en el escritorio se Snape, inspeccionando la colección de botellas de cristal que ahí descansaban. Según Adler, los chicos del sexto curso habían hecho Poción Multijugos y ella "la necesitaba con urgencia".

─¿Alguna buena? ─preguntó Molly. Cuando estaba nerviosa no podía evitar hablar.

─Me parece que sí... esta ─Irene tomó una botellita y la guardó en su túnica. ─Vámonos de aquí.

Adler agarró a Molly de la mano, con fuerza. Juntas corrieron por las mazmorras, hasta que Adler las llevó hasta el baño de mujeres en el segundo piso, ese que nadie usaba gracias a Myrtle la Llorona.

─¿Para qué necesitas la poción Multijugos? ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?

Despreocupadamente, Adler se estaba quitando la capa, la blusa y la falda del uniforme. Antes de desviar la vista, Molly admiró el cuerpo de su compañera de curso superior, su piel tersa y blanca con todas las curvas en su lugar. Agitó la cabeza, ella no se suponía debía pensar esas cosas de otra chica.

─Voy a hacerlo. Besaré a Holmes. Lo he estado intentando durante los últimos cuatro años, ahora no se me escapará.

Molly ladeó la cabeza. Irene se estaba poniendo un uniforme de hombres, un uniforme de Gryffindor.

─¿Cómo?

─Disfrazándome de Watson, por supuesto. Conseguí sus cabellos la semana pasada, cuando escuché a Cedric Diggory contarle una Cho Chang que estaban fabricando poción Multijugos en clase.

─¿Y si el profesor Snape descubre que le robaste?

Adler rodó los ojos.

─Obvio notará que le falta un frasco de poción, pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que culpa a uno de su clase. O a Potter, Potter es su chivo expiatorio. Escucha con atención, Hooper. Los efectos de la poción duran aproximadamente una hora. Tengo una hora para convencer a Holmes de que soy Watson y hacer que me bese, pero al mismo tiempo tengo que cuidar de que el verdadero Watson no nos vea o arruinará todo. Aprovecharé que hoy Watson tiene Adivinación, tardará en llegar a su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor y tardará más en llegar al lago. Así pasa cada fin de semana, Holmes espera a Watson un poco más de lo normal todos los viernes. Esos minutos extra serán suficientes para decirle que nos vayamos de allí. Ya tengo preparada un aula en desuso. Tú te quedarás aquí a esperarme.

─Ummm... Supongo que eso suena bien en tu mente ─dijo Molly─, pero Holmes y Watson siempre están juntos. Siempre. Me imagino que Holmes sabrá que eres... ya sabes... una impostora.

Irene Adler, al parecer de Molly, era una de las chicas más bonitas de Hogwarts, no entendía por qué se esforzaba tanto por Sherlock Holmes, el chico raro que no le hacía caso a nadie (que no fuera John Watson), si podía tener a quien quisiera. Molly negó con la cabeza, Adler lo hacía por un estúpido capricho.

─Merlín, lo dices como si John Watson fuera el ser más complejo sobre la faz de la Tierra. Todo lo contrario, dulzura.

Adler destapó el frasco con la poción y añadió los rubios cabellos de John Watson. A través del cristal las dos pudieron ver el espeso líquido pintarse de color rosa pálido. Irene bufó.

─Qué masculino ─se burló.

─Adler, no lo hagas...

Era tarde para tratar de persuadirla. Adler se había bebido de un trago la poción Multijugos. Molly se sentó en el suelo, sintiendo sus piernas débiles por los nervios. Irene Adler comenzó a cambiar: su estatura se redujo, al igual que su pecho y sus caderas. Parecía que su largo cabello negro avanzaba en reversa, metiéndose de regreso hasta que quedó corto y rubio. Adler hizo muchos gestos, pero jamás dejó escapar algún gemido de dolor.

─¿Cómo me veo? ─preguntó Adler extendiendo los brazos. De no haber presenciado la transformación, Molly podría haber jurado que John Watson era quién preguntaba por su apariencia.

─Hasta tienes su voz ─balbuceó Molly.

─Estupendo. Demonios, debo correr o esto habrá sido en vano. No te vayas a ir hasta que yo vuelva o si no olvídate de que ponga tu nombre en el Cáliz. Y si te vas, te juro por lo que más quieras que me las pagarás de una forma u otra ─Molly asintió. ─Vaya, Watson suena sexy cuando se pone agresivo ─y diciendo eso se marchó.

─Qué mujer tan desesperada ─suspiró la chica fantasma que había aparecido al lado de Molly. ─No yo haría algo así, eh.

.

Lo único malo de los viernes era que John se veía obligado a bajar todos los escalones de la torre de Adivinación y luego tenía que subir todos los escalones de la torre de Gryffindor para dejar su mochila y luego otra vez tener que bajar para ver a Sherlock en el lago. Esos eran demasiados escalones en un día, muchas gracias. Al menos se mantendría en forma, se decía resignado.

Al ir por el pasillo principal se topó con la profesora McGonagall que sonrientemente le preguntó si trataría de entrar al Torneo de los Tres Magos. John le respondió que no estaba del todo interesado, pero que deseaba que alguien de Gryffindor fuera elegido campeón para representar a la escuela. Se despidió de la jefa de su casa y salió del castillo.

Se acomodó la bufanda, el clima ya estaba frío y no quería enfermarse. John fue directo al Lago Negro, pero Sherlock no estaba ahí. John buscó por todas partes, todos días, desde primer año, Sherlock y él se veían después de clases en el lago.

─¿Tendría tarea? ─se cuestionó en voz baja. John se sentó bajo un árbol a esperar a su amigo, éste no apareció.

Su trasero comenzaba a incomodarlo por estar tanto tiempo en la fría y húmeda hierba. John, decepcionado, se puso de pie y caminó de regreso al castillo. Sherlock podría estar en la biblioteca, ahí pasaba sus ratos libres cuando John tenía práctica de Quidditch, iría a ver, le parecía sumamente extraño no pasar la tarde con su mejor amigo.

─_John..._

─¿Sherlock? ─John se quedó paralizado a mitad de un pasillo, a penas iba en dirección a las escaleras.

─_Ah... Sherlock..._

Tragó saliva pesadamente. Tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que sucedería, tal vez la clase de Adivinación no había sido tan inútil como él había pensado. Lentamente, de puntillas, John avanzó por el pasillo siguiendo los extraños ruidos provenientes de un viejo salón.

─_John..._

─Sí. _Así_... Oh Dios, continúa por favor.

John se puso colorado. ¡Era él! Él estaba con Sherlock dentro del aula. Era imposible, John no podía estar con Sherlock dentro si estaba solo afuera. Los nervios y las ansias oprimieron su pecho, se imaginaba lo que vería al abrir la puerta, pero eso no tenía lógica alguna.

Giró la perilla. Cerrada, por supuesto.

─Alohomora ─entonces entró.

Sherlock tenía presionado a John... a otro John contra una pared, sujetándolo por las caderas con tanta fuerza que hasta tenía los nudillos blancos. El otro John tenía sus piernas enredadas en la cintura de su amigo, gimiendo descaradamente mientras le besaban el cuello.

─¿Se molestaría alguien en explicar? ─dijo John, con una tranquilidad falsa.

Sherlock soltó de inmediato al otro John. Que se quejó cuando cayó bruscamente al duro suelo de piedra.

─¿Qué? ─Sherlock exclamó, mirándolo, después mirando al otro John. ─Pensé... creí que él... yo no... John, yo no quería...

─¿Es esto una broma?

─No, John. Perdóname, es que...

─¿Celoso? ─preguntó el otro John con una sonrisa de lado. ─Sí, celoso. Lo tienes escrito en toda la cara. También deberías sentirte decepcionado de que tu supuesto mejor amigo no pudo saber que yo no era realmente tú. No, decepcionado no. Traicionado y humillado quedan mejor, ¿no crees?

John apretó los puños. Sin saberlo, avanzó hacia el otro John, lo único que quería era partirle su estúpida cara a puñetazos. Despertó de su trance cuando sintió que Sherlock lo detenía, agarrándolo de las muñecas.

─No lo hagas.

John abrió la boca, no se le ocurrió algo inteligente qué decir y la cerró de nuevo. Vio a Sherlock, luego al otro John, que no paraba de sonreír burlonamente. Una rabia terrible se había apoderado de él, lo peor era que no estaba seguro del por qué. Dio la media vuelta y salió del aula, cerrando con un portazo que sacudió el polvo de la vieja puerta.

* * *

bebé molly, algún día senpai te notará.

el prompt para el siguiente capítulo es "engaño" por eso no se me ocurrió otra cosa para este de poción multijugos.

***e** yo pienso que debe decir "y Irene Adler" porque Irene no se pronuncia (no se pronuncia como Irene, duuuh puñetas [yo, no tú]) de la misma forma en inglés, pero lo dejé así porque he escuchado a algunas personas que lo dicen así normal en español y pues... síp.


	4. Engaño

**Capítulo 4. Engaño**

Saliendo de clase de Artimancia, Sherlock se fue a su habitación en las mazmorras de Slytherin para dejar su mochila, luego salió del castillo para esperar a John en el usual sitio junto al Lago Negro, tenía poco más de diez minutos hasta que su mejor amigo llegara, se sentó bajo un árbol a esperar.

─¡Hey! ─gritó John, caminando hacia él.

─¿Trelawney te dejó salir temprano? ─preguntó Sherlock después de fijarse en el reloj de su muñeca.

─Algo así ─John se encogió de hombros. ─La verdad es que me sacó del salón por qué me quedé dormido. Pero bueno, ponte de pie, quiero mostrarte algo.

─¿Qué cosa? Espero que sea algo interesante, nada que te tenga que ver con el Quidditch.

─Nada que ver con el Quidditch ─John le guiñó un ojo─, ven.

Y le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Sherlock siguió a John por el patio, iban de regreso al castillo. John no dijo nada en el transcurso, más estaba muy sonriente, a veces parecía que avanzaba en saltitos. Sherlock alzó una ceja.

─¿John, estás bien?

─¿Ah? ─John volteó a verlo con una sonrisita estúpida. ─Sí. Muy bien. ¿Por qué preguntas?

─Actúas raro. Dime qué es lo que quieres que vea.

─A veces puedes ser tan impaciente, Sherlock. Es una sorpresa.

John se detuvo frente a un viejo salón que no había sido utilizado en años, quizás décadas. Abrió la puerta y esperó a que Sherlock entrara para cerrarla con seguro. Ahí no había nada especial, tan sólo varios bancos empolvados, un escritorio y un pizarrón con garabatos a medio borrar. John se recargó en el antiguo escritorio, sin dejar de sonreír. Sherlock nunca había visto una sonrisa como esa en los labios de John, casi le daba miedo, era como si John estuviera fuera de sí.

─Debería llevarte a la Enfermería ─le dijo a John, poniéndole una de sus largas y delgadas manos en la frente con la intensión de revisar su temperatura. Estaba normal.

─En serio, te digo que estoy bien. Escucha... te mentí. No hay nada especial aquí, quería... quiero decirte algo ─dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Sherlock frunció el entrecejo. John tenía la mirada hacia abajo, se mordía el labio inferior y jugaba con la manga de su capa, signos típicos del nerviosismo, sin embargo Sherlock podía saber que realmente John estaba calmado y relajado. ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera?

─Sherlock, tú me gustas.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Sherlock se olvidó de todas las cosas raras que estaba haciendo su amigo. John se alejó del escritorio, fue a donde el pizarrón y con sus dedos quiso borrar una parte de lo que parecía ser el dibujo de un caldero humeante.

─Me gustas desde siempre ─murmuró John─, desde que nos conocimos ese día en el Expreso de Hogwarts. No sabía si decírtelo o no, pero qué demonios, es nuestro último año aquí, ¿no?

Despacio, como si tuviera miedo, John se acercó a él, alzando el rostro, Sherlock bajó el suyo hasta que sus labios se rozaron con los de John. Éste no esperó y jaló a Sherlock del cuello de la camisa, obligándolo a que abriera la boca.

Sherlock gimió al sentir la lengua de su amigo rozarse con la suya. Muchas veces se había imaginado eso en diferentes escenarios, era difícil de creer que realmente estaba sucediendo. Sin darse cuenta, John ahora estaba recargado contra la pared, pegando a Sherlock tanto como podía a su cuerpo.

John puso ambas manos sobre su pecho, empujándolo con suavidad. Le quitó a Sherlock la capa, que cayó con un ruido sordo al piso de piedra, con algo de torpeza, Sherlock hizo lo mismo por John. John otra vez lo acercó bruscamente tirando de su corbata.

─También me gustas, John ─jadeó Sherlock, antes de besarlo de nuevo. Oh, las veces que había repasado frente al espejo para pronunciar eso.

John era tan ligero, que con facilidad Sherlock pudo asirlo de las caderas para levantarlo, John se aferró fuertemente a su cintura con sus piernas.

─_John_... ─nunca antes Sherlock había sentido tanto calor, y eso que estaban en otoño, en un lugar construido de fría piedra. Quería que John fuera suyo completamente.

─¡_Ah_, _Sherlock_! ─gimió John.

─_John_... ─era imposible contenerse, John tenía la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello, Sherlock no tardó en comprender el mensaje y lo besó ahí. John soltó otro sonido de aprobación.

─Sí. _Así_... Oh Dios, continúa por favor ─suplicó John jadeante.

─¿Se molestaría alguien en explicar? ─preguntó John con frialdad.

─¿Qué? ─Sherlock soltó a John y se volteo para ver a otro John parado bajo el marco de la puerta. ¡Ah! Con razón ese John se estaba portando extraño, ¡era falso, un impostor! Había estado por descubrirlo, pero entonces "le había confesado sus sentimientos", lo que Sherlock había querido oír desde hacía tanto tiempo, que se dejó llevar, aun sabiendo que algo no estaba bien, que no encajaba. ─Pensé... creí que él... John, yo no quería...

─¿Es esto una broma? ─preguntó John, dolido, con los ojos azules empañados por unas lágrimas que no dejó escapar.

─No, John ─lo que Sherlock menos quería en el mundo era lastimar a John, John era el único amigo que tenía. ─Perdóname, es que...

─¿Celoso? ─preguntó el otro John burlonamente. ─Sí, celoso. Lo tienes escrito en toda la cara. También deberías sentirte decepcionado de que tu supuesto mejor amigo no pudo saber que yo no era realmente tú. No, decepcionado no. Traicionado y humillado quedan mejor, ¿no crees? ─y entonces Sherlock supo con quién había estado, se sintió muy, muy estúpido.

John apretó los puños, avanzó hacia su imitador para partirle la cara a golpes. Sherlock lo sujetó de los puños para detenerlo, quien terminaría en problemas sería John, no Adler.

─No lo hagas ─le pidió en voz baja.

John lo miró sorprendido, abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo. Vio a Sherlock, luego a Adler. Salió del aula, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Irene Adler se echó a reír, era la risa de John, pero en ella sonaba mal, tétrica.

─Admito que no me había imaginado que esto terminaría así ─dijo, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón que probablemente había tomado sin permiso.

─¿Por qué lo hiciste?

─Te dije que te besaría algún día, ¿o no?

Sherlock, sin saber cómo responderle correctamente, la dejó para irse a buscar a John. Se suponía que era secreto para los alumnos ajenos a determinada casa saber dónde estaban ocultas la Sala Común y las habitaciones. Pero Sherlock conocía perfectamente el camino a la Torre de Gryffindor, y hacia allá se dirigió.

.

─Estaba asustada, ¿cómo te fue? ─preguntó Molly al ver a entrar a John Watson, que en realidad era Irene Adler, a los servicios de niñas del segundo piso.

─Bien ─Adler suspiró. ─Holmes besa bastante bien, creo que hasta... ya sabes, me puse... _dura_ ─soltó una risita. ─¿Quieres ver?

─¡ADLER! ─gritó Molly, su cara de inmediato tornándose roja. Adler se carcajeó.

─Si no quieres no. Pero siento que debería aprovechar más el cuerpo de Watson, no queda mucho tiempo ─dijo pensativamente.

─Hablando de Watson, ¿se toparon tú y Holmes con él? ─Molly esperaba que no, de por sí ya sentía pena por el pobre.

─Sí. No sé cómo le hizo, pero nos encontró en el salón en donde nos habíamos escondido ─respondió Adler distraídamente. Se vio en el espejo. Se quitó la capa, la corbata y las dejó en un lavamanos. ─Ser hombre no es tan divertido como muchas podrían creer.

─¿No? ─preguntó Molly con curiosidad, caminando para quedar detrás de ella. ─¿Por qué lo dices?

Irene Adler la vio con una sonrisa traviesa. Empujó a Molly hacia un servicio abierto y descansó todo su cuerpo contra ella. ¡Adler no había mentido! Molly se sonrojó, podía sentir a John Watson en su pierna, bueno... a Adler. Antes de que Molly pudiera hacer nada, Adler la besó. Molly jamás había sido besada, no sabía qué hacer, lentamente movió su boca mientras Adler, que poco a poco volvía a su forma original asentía con aprobación.

─Ser mujer ─dijo, y otra vez era la muchacha bonita que Molly tanto admiraba─ es más interesante.

.

─Amigos.

─No.

─Valentía. Godric. Dorado.

─No, cariño, lo siento.

─Dumbledore. Rojo. Dragón.

─No ─el retrato negaba con la cabeza.

─En serio necesito pasar.

─En serio necesito la contraseña.

─Merlín. Encantamientos. Coraje. León ─pero la mujer del retrato se negaba a moverse.

Frustrado, Sherlock se cruzó de brazos.

─Hipogrifo. Caldero. Sangre. Fwooper. Fénix. ─era inútil, la contraseña de los Gryffindor podía ser cualquier cosa. Pensó que ese día lo había pasado cometiendo puras tonterías y planeaba alejarse. La buena suerte estuvo de su lado, pues había pronunciado "tonterías" en voz alta, justamente la contraseña.

─Vaya. Puedes pasar ─dijo la dama del cuadro.

Sin querer arriesgarse a preguntar "por qué", Sherlock se apresuró a ingresar por el hueco que el cuadro había dejado libre. La Sala Común de Gryffindor era una estancia circular con una alfombra roja, y varios sillones y sofás del mismo color, con algunos adornos en dorado. ¿Cómo podían pasar ahí todo el día si los colores eran tan molestos, exageradamente chillones? Negó con la cabeza, iba a ver a John, no a quejarse de la decoración.

─¡Oye! ¡Tú no puedes estar aquí! La señora Gorda no pudo dejarte pasar.

─¿No? ─Sherlock miró a Potter, desafiante. ─No hay regla que me impida estar aquí si dije la contraseña.

─Seguro que utilizó la maldición Imperius contra alguien ─sugirió Weasley.

─Por favor ─bufó Sherlock.

Sherlock hizo a un lado al par de mocosos para poder pasar. Divisó una escalera de caracol, que supuso llevaba a los dormitorios y corrió por ella.

─Último piso de la torre, a la izquierda ─le informó Hermione Granger mientras ella bajaba a reunirse con su patético par de amigos. Sherlock asintió a modo de agradecimiento y subió todos los escalones.

Ya arriba, Sherlock tenía que buscar el cuarto en el que dormía John. No debía ser difícil. Se sacó la varita de la manga y utilizó ese hechizo que Mycroft le había enseñado durante las vacaciones. Una brillante luz naranja salió de la punta de su varita como si fuera un chorro de agua, Sherlock siguió la luz que se estrelló en la tercera puerta del rellano.

─¿Puedo pasar? ─preguntó suavemente. Se asomó en la habitación, efectivamente ahí estaba John, sentado en su cama con dosel.

─¿Sherlock? ─Sherlock entró y cerró con llave, no queriendo que alguien por accidente interrumpiera. ─¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿contra quién usaste la maldición Imperius? Tú sabes que es ilegal.

Sherlock rodó los ojos.

─Deduje la contraseña ─mintió.

─¿Dedujiste que la contraseña era "tonterías"? ─John rió un poco. ─No te creo... ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Yo... ¿me dejas?

John se movió, dándole espacio a Sherlock de que se sentara en su cama. Al ver los ojos rojos de John, Sherlock se sintió más culpable todavía.

─Quería disculparme por lo que pasó hace rato. Yo sabía que él no eras tú, lo sospechaba porque actuaba extraño. Pero entonces me dijo que yo le gustaba y acercó para besarme, no lo pensé y respondí también me gustaba y dejé que la situación se saliera de control ─habló con rapidez, sin detenerse un segundo a respirar. ─Discúlpame.

John se dejó caer de espalda en la cama.

─Déjalo. No sé por qué me puse así, en serio. Después de reflexionarlo me sentí como una vieja histérica ─rió. ─¿Quién era?

─No necesitas saber eso ─Irene Adler y John no se llevaban precisamente bien.

─Ya veo. Bueno, dime, ¿estuvo bien? ─y se enderezó, recargándose contra sus almohadas.

─¿De qué hablas?

─Del beso ─dijo John, como si fuera algo obvio. ─¿Estuvo bien? Aunque está demás preguntar, los dos estaban tan _entretenidos_. No sé, admito que fue algo sexy de ver.

Sherlock sonrió.

─Más o menos.

─¿Más o menos? ─John le dio una patada en broma. ─Idiota, no me mientas. Claramente te oí decir "_John... John..._" ─abruptamente dejó de reír, mostrándose nervioso. ─Espera, dijiste que el otro John te dijo que le gustabas y tú... ¿tú le dijiste que te gustaba?

─Sí ─Sherlock gateó en la cama de John. Colocándose sobre él. ─Pensé que hablaba contigo.

Cuando estuvo encima de John, Sherlock apreció el rostro sonrojado de su amigo, sus pupilas dilatadas y hasta sintió su rápido pulso. Ése era John Watson, su John Watson. Bajó el rostro poco a poco y besó a John en los labios, apenas un suave contacto antes de separarse de él.

─Me gustas, John.

* * *

aay qué cursi. no me importa.

me iba a extender con lo de irene y molly hasta que recordé que eso nada tiene que ver con la historia de sherlock y john y que es algo que probablemente sólo quería leer yo.


	5. Primera cita

**Capítulo 5. Primera cita**

Nervioso, Sherlock se asomó por las puertas del Gran Comedor, ahí estaba John, sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor con sus amigos Lestrade y Stamford. Él y John habían ido juntos a Hogsmeade muchas veces, sin embargo ahora Sherlock sentía que era diferente.

Eso no debía ser difícil, era cuestión de hacer una simple pregunta... Sherlock tomó mucho aire, lo soltó despacio, tranquilizándose un poco. Entró al Gran Comedor y se dirigió directamente a donde estaba John.

─... pues no importa lo que ustedes digan, Moody es aterrador.

─Un poco ─John admitió─, cuando se pone a hablar con mucha facilidad sobre Azkaban y sobre la naturaleza de los Dementores. Pero igual es brillante.

Mike Stamford negó con la cabeza.

─No. Es raro, hay algo malo en él.

─Mike, dices eso porque te da miedo ─dijo Greg, rodando los ojos. ─Espero llegar a ser tan buen auror como él.

─¿Esperas tener el rostro lleno de cicatrices y que te falte un ojo y una pierna? ─Sherlock interrumpió la plática. ─Vaya, suena prometedor.

John no trató de ocultar su risa.

─No me refiero a eso ─dijo Greg, entrecerrando los ojos.

─La verdad es que no me importa. Ahora, Lestrade, Stamford, lárguense porque tengo que discutir un asunto importante con John ─exigió Sherlock, haciendo señas con las manos.

─A la mierda, Holmes. Esta es la mesa de Gryffindor y nosotros llegamos primero.

Greg Lestrade era un grandísimo idiota que constantemente hacía enfadar a Sherlock. Sherlock sabía que dentro de poco su paciencia con él se terminaría y le daría una bien merecida lección. Pero no por el momento, Sherlock en serio tenía algo importante que hablar con John.

─John, vámonos.

─No, Sherlock. Tengo hambre ─con su mano izquierda, John señaló el sitio junto a él para que Sherlock se sentara. ─Puedes hablar con confianza frente a Mike y Greg. O puedes decirme lo que quieras cuando terminen las clases ─añadió John, viendo la cara de Sherlock.

Esa parecía ser la opción más viable pero no. Sherlock no podía esperar.

─John ─comenzó, tomando asiento. ─Tú sabes que éste fin de semana inician los viajes a Hogsmeade...

─Toda la puta escuela sabe eso ─comentó Greg. Mike y John rieron. Sherlock cerró un puño, maldito Lestrade, mas continuó lo más normal que pudo.

─... así que quería... quería saber... tú...

─Holmes, te ves mal. Ve a ver a Madame Pomfrey ─murmuró Mike Stamford. Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

─John, ¿quieres ir a Hogsmeade conmigo? ─oh Dios, era tan vergonzoso. Sherlock se puso colorado, al igual que John.

─Sí ─contestó con una sonrisa.

─Bien ─Sherlock se aclaró la garganta, de repente se sentía tan ligero y libre. ─Entonces me voy. Se supone que justo ahora estoy cumpliendo un castigo de McGonagall.

─Nos vemos más tarde ─se despidió John, observando a Sherlock hasta que salió del Gran Comedor.

Greg y Mike miraron a su amigo con incredulidad. Ninguno de los dos entendía por qué John se juntaba tanto con Holmes, pero al paso de los años habían terminado por aceptarlo. Lo que recién habían presenciado había sido algo muy extraño.

─Tú y Holmes siempre van juntos a Hogsmeade, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso si sólo venía a preguntarte eso? ─quiso saber Mike.

John se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer.


	6. Hogsmeade

**Capítulo 6. Hogsmeade**

Molly Hooper entró a Honeydukes con Cho Chang y las demás. Aspiró el dulce aroma de la tienda, haciéndosele agua la boca con tan sólo imaginarse los ricos caramelos que estaba por comprar.

Se separó de sus amigas para buscar calderos de chocolate, sus favoritos. También debía comprar algunas plumas de azúcar para enviárselas a su abuela por su cumpleaños.

─Dicen que eres lo que comes, ¿quieres tener cuerpo de caldero? ─cuestionó Irene Adler, abrazándola por detrás.

Molly se sonrojó. Después de lo sucedido en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona ella no había esperado nada más, pero Irene Adler la había sorprendido nuevamente, pues desde ese entonces la saludaba cuando se topaban en los pasillos y hasta le pidió que comiera con ella un par de veces. Adler insistía en que quería ser su amiga, Molly le repitió muchas veces que las amigas no se manoseaban todo el tiempo ni en la manera que ella lo hacía.

─Déjame Adler ─susurró Molly, sus manos temblorosas sujetaban una caja de chocolates.

─Era broma, Hooper. Me gusta tu cuerpo tal y como es ─enfatizó sus palabras sujetándola por las caderas.

Molly mordió su labio inferior para no soltar ni un sonido.

─Aquí es muy aburrido. Creo que iré a echarle un vistazo a la Casa de los Gritos ─le murmuró Adler al oído. ─¿Vienes conmigo o qué?

Molly sabía lo que sucedería si aceptaba la invitación de Adler. Su voz no quería obedecerla, pues al abrirla boca ninguna palabra salía, así que Molly rechazó la invitación negando con la cabeza.

Adler había logrado colar sus manos dentro del sweater de Molly, y ahora las movía muy lentamente, acariciándola con suavidad.

─Repito, Hooper: ¿vienes conmigo o qué?

─Voy...

.

Después de beber una cálida y deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas, Sherlock Holmes y John Watson caminaban por las frías y ajetreadas calles de Hogsmeade. Ya habían ido a Zonko, a Honeydukes y a la tienda de artículos para Quidditch.

─¿Y ahora qué quieres hacer? ─le preguntó Sherlock a John.

John se inclinó sobre su hombro, Sherlock volteó hacia los lados para revisar que nadie se burlara de ellos o dijera algo. Nada. Bien.

─Creo... creo que deberíamos ir a la Casa de los Gritos.

─¿La Casa de los Gritos? ─Sherlock se movió tan bruscamente que John por poco se cae. ─John, no seas absurdo. Ya sabes que ahí no hay nada. Ya entramos en tercer año, ¿no te acuerdas?

John rodó los ojos.

─No para investigar.

Sherlock arqueó una ceja.

─¿A qué te refieres?

John suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Tomó a Sherlock de una mano para inclinarlo hacia abajo y poder susurrarle en el oído. _Oh_. Sherlock abrió mucho los ojos. Por supuesto, si era para eso, Sherlock con gusto acompañaría a John a la Casa de los Gritos.

─¿Ya? ─rió John.

─Sí. Vamos ─y marcharon a su destino con los dedos entrelazads.

Se detuvieron frente a la cerca que rodeaba la antigua casona. No había nadie más a la vista. Riendo como un par de niños a punto de hacer una maldad, Sherlock y John saltaron la cerca y corrieron hasta la entrada del edificio. Abrieron sin dificultad alguna.

La Casa de los Gritos era un lugar oscuro, húmedo, cubierto de polvo y suciedad. Se podían apreciar unos pocos muebles destruidos por la sala.

─No es exactamente romántico ─admitió John─, pero sí es bastante interesante.

─Ajá ─Sherlock asintió. ─¿Crees que estemos solos? Deberíamos ver la casa antes ─John no lo notaba, pero había pisadas en el piso, marcas de manos en el barandal de la escalera, eran huellas recientes.

Ya que John no contestó, Sherlock dio la media vuelta para ver qué pasaba. John acababa de utilizar un hechizo de limpieza sobre un viejo sofá al que se le salían un par de resortes y la esponja.

Sherlock hizo una mueca.

─Pudiste haberlo transfigurado también ─señaló.

─Sí, pero se perdería la fantasía ─John se encogió de hombros.

─¿Fantasía? ─Sherlock sonrió engreído.

─Ya ─John volteó la mirada, sonrojado.

Sherlock ignoró las huellas en el polvo y se sentó en el sillón junto con su novio. El sillón chirrió por el peso. Iniciaron besándose suavemente, apenas una caricia en los labios, luego, poco a poco John recostó a Sherlock en el sillón para quedar sobre él.

John no se sentía capaz de expresar con palabras lo feliz que se sentía por estar con Sherlock. Sherlock le había gustado desde hacia tanto tiempo, pero su amigo jamás demostró interés por nadie, fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando John lo escuchó decir que le gustaba.

Sherlock hacía su cabeza para atrás, recargándola en el brazo del sillón para que John tuviera mejor acceso a su cuello. John besó, lamió y mordió cada centímetro de suave y pálida piel que le era presentado.

─Oh _diosss_... ─murmuró John, al sentir a Sherlock.

Sherlock se enderezó con facilidad, sujetó a John por las caderas y lo acomodó en su regazo. John colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock. Un tanto agresivo, Sherlock enredó una de sus manos en el dorado y suave cabello de John para atraerlo hacia él y besarlo.

Pero más que un beso, Sherlock mordía y saboreaba los labios de John, disfrutando de los pequeños gemidos que éste trataba de ocultar. Sherlock gruñía, y apretaba fuertemente a John contra su entrepierna.

─Sherlock ─jadeó John. ─_Sherlock_...

Sin soltar a John, Sherlock se movió para causar más fricción.

─_¡Ah!_ ─lo raro, fue que el gemido de John salió como con un eco. Un eco no tan distante, y mucho más agudo que la voz de John.

Ambos pararon.

─Yo no fui ─se apresuró a decir John. ─O sea, sí fui pero yo no...

Sherlock le puso un dedo en los labios para callarlo. Le hizo una seña, y los dos se pusieron de pie. Sherlock tomó a John de la mano antes de subir por la escalera.

Eran dos tipos de huellas distintas, ambas hechas por zapatos pequeños, por la forma en cómo se movían Sherlock sabía que habían tenido prisa.

Caminaron por el rellano, Sherlock pegó su oído en la primera puerta a la izquierda. Lentamente la abrió. Lo que vieron fue a Molly Hooper acostada en una limpia pero muy vieja cama con Irene Adler entre sus piernas.

Molly quiso cubrirse con el uniforme, pero Adler lo evitó.

─¿Te importa, Holmes? ─dijo Adler con voz fría. ─Tengo algo que hacer ─y se lamió los labios.

John se puso rojo y cerró la puerta de golpe.

─Salgamos de aquí.

─Hay que llegar más temprano el próximo fin de semana ─sugirió Sherlock cuando regresaron al pueblo.


End file.
